Masked Emotions
by Skhell
Summary: Secret emotions silenced by both.
1. Chapter 1

"Sure, I'll let him know.." came a voice from outside of the blonde's apartment. It wasn't long before a gentle knocking noise snapped the male up from his bed, his blue eyes opening. "Naruto, you in there?" the person said as the door opened, revealing Iruka. "Oh, hey Iruka-sensei" Naruto smiled, scratching his head lightly as he eyed his former instructor. "Hey Naruto!" Iruka smiled, placing his hands on his hips. "Tsunade has got a mission for you, are you up to it?" he asked as Naruto sighed, sitting back down on his bed. "Sure.. Am I going alone?" the blonde asked, looking to the wooden flooring. "Yeah, but another jonin will rendevouz with you at the designated spot" Iruka said, looking to Naruto with eyes of sympathy. "I'm not entirely sure on who it is but.. I'm assuming it's someone who's capable of working with you on a mission" he said, moving over to Naruto. "Okay.." the blonde said, his tone rather soft. "Tsunade said you're allowed to pay your respects at Jiraiya's grave before you leave.." Iruka said, his words gentle as Naruto's frame tensed. "Alright.." he responded, a small smile appearing on his features. "Be careful, Naruto" Iruka said, giving the blonde's shoulder a gentle squeeze before leaving his apartment. "Yeah.." Naruto sighed and rose to his feet, stretching before gazing to his side table. His blue eyes found themselves looking to three pictures neatly placed side by side, each exposing important people. "Dad.. Mom, watch over me" Naruto said, picking up his forehead protector as he went to change.

"Sasuke, are you ready yet?" a loud voice rang through the raven's ears as he growled lowly. "Yes!" he responded, walking out from his house as he shut the door behind him. "Good, now listen closely.." the voice was Tsunade's. "I want you to keep tabs on Naruto, but you must remain hidden at all costs.. alright?" she said, her eyes flickering seriously. "You are expected to make sure his mission goes smoothly, preventing fights and keeping things in order" she said as Sasuke sighed, nodding. "Just, for the love of god.. Don't let him see you" she said before motioning for him to get going. "Meet him at the rendevouz spot!" she said before Sasuke disappeared. "Why do I have to watch over that idiot?" he growled, leaping through trees as he eyed the ground below. "I'm still trying my best.. Pervy sage.." a voice caught the raven's attention as he stopped, his slate eyes finding a blonde haired male standing in front of a grave. "Naruto..?" Sasuke blinked, watching his former team mate wipe his eyes before disappearing. Curious, Sasuke leapt down from the tree and landed in front of the grave. "Jiraiya..?" Sasuke read over the tombstone, a breeze tussling his raven black hair as he looked to where Naruto took off to. "I see.." he said, immediately cluing in before leaping back up into the tree. From there he kept his distance, spotting Naruto every now and then when the blonde decided to take a break. "This is easier than expected.." Sasuke snorted, standing behind the safety of a tree as he eyed Naruto sitting silently. "H..hey!" Naruto yelled, the raven perking to the sounds of the blonde struggling.

"Bastards, let me go!" Naruto growled, his blue eyes narrowing to the ninjas who had the advantage over him. "Pipe down" a brown haired male snapped, his fist slamming into Naruto's stomach. "The hell..?" Sasuke whispered to himself softly as he eyed the situation. "Seems we've got another!" a voice came from behind the raven as he turned, a fist slamming into his cheek. "Damn it!" Sasuke growled, his back colliding with the tree until he was out cold. "Konoha sure does have lookers.." a voice woke Naruto up after a few hours had passed, his head pounding. "W..what?" he opened his eyes, his vision adjusting to the dim lit room he was in. "Oh, look the blonde one is awake too!" another voice spoke as the room became brighter. "Hey there, pretty boy.." the brown haired male from before grinned, knealing down in front of Naruto. "What're you doing around these parts, huh?" he said, watching the blonde struggle against the chakra strings that had him held in place. "That's classified information" Naruto spat, growling a bit as the three males laughed. "Vicious.. I like that" the brown haired male said, his eyes shifting to the one next to Naruto. "You both are Konoha ninja" he said as Naruto followed his gaze. "Sasuke?" Naruto said, his eyes widening as the raven scowled. "Yeah, idiot" he said, looking away almost shamefully. "What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked, still eying Sasuke. "I was on a mission" came the raven's almost silent reply.

"So, pretty boys.." the brown haired male said, sitting back on a chair as he watched the two. "My name's Bunta, leader of this squad you see here" he said, pointing to his two team mates. "We aren't ninja of any village, but go around stealing what we can get our hands on" Bunta said with a grin. "Trash" Sasuke said, his voice like venom as Bunta scowled. "Shut your mouth pretty boy, or I'll make that pale skin of yours a beautiful red" the male threatened, his eyes looking to Naruto. "I'd like toying with this boy first though" Bunta chuckled, raising to his feet as he walked over to Naruto. "How about it, cutie?" Bunta said, gripping Naruto's hair as he tilted the blonde's head up. "You let us have some fun and we'll let ya both go" the male chuckled, his black eyes flashing with a sickening lustful look. "Screw you.." Naruto said as he received a sharp punch to the face, blood finding itself dripping from his mouth. "Sassy too" Bunta smirked, motioning for the other two males to come over. "Strip him, but keep him restrained with those chakra strings" he said while walking over to Sasuke. "You seem to be more of the hostile type, so we'll save you for last.. Won't it be fun though, watching a fellow ninja being used against his own will?" Bunta grinned wildly, watching Sasuke lower his head. "Fuck off!" Naruto yelled, trying to fight against the one male who took to removing the blonde's pants. "Stay still you brat" he growled, punching him in the stomach before successfully removing his pants.

.:Sasuke's POV:.

I watched in silent horror as Naruto was being taken against his own will. Truthfully, I don't really know why it boiled my blood. The blonde honestly meant nothing to me, he was just another bother in my life. Though, I guess I did enjoy the sight of his exposed chest and abs. It was a surprise to me when I caught myself watching with close interest. But it came as even more of a surprise when I felt a surge of jealousy lash out at my heart when they began to fondle him like a toy.

"Ngh.." Naruto groaned, his arms bound behind his back as Bunta ran his tongue over his nipple slowly. "Ooh, you like it huh..?" he chuckled, his hand moving up and down against Naruto's member slowly. "S..stop" the blonde begged as one of the males shoved his member inside of Naruto's mouth forcefully. "What was that? More?" he laughed, tugging on Naruto's hair roughly as he moved himself in and out of his mouth. Naruto gagged, horrified as he felt the third male move behind him. "Get ready, pretty boy" he said, the blonde listening to the sound of the male's pants unzipping. "One.. Two.. Thr-" the male's words were cut short as Naruto listened to the sound of bones snapping. In an instant the two others were on the ground, blood splattering onto the lights. "Naruto..?" Sasuke said, revealing himself as the blonde jumped. "You idiot.." the raven said, releasing the chakra strings as he helped him up gently. "Ugh.." Naruto growled, wiping his mouth as he covered himself up. "Here" Sasuke said, turning his head away as Naruto got dressed into his normal clothes. "These guys were the ones you were supposed to eliminate.." Sasuke said, looking through their pockets. "I was capable of handling this myself" Naruto said rather coldly, breaking the door down. "Sure" Sasuke said sarcastically, walking out behind the blonde.

.:Naruto's POV:.

Alright so, I will be honest about liking men but even so.. That was disgusting! To think I was taken advantage of so easily! And what's worse, Sasuke.. That womanzing son of bitch was the one who saved me. I'm surprised he didn't ask to join those three perverts. I have to admit though, maybe I wouldn't have minded those pale hands touching me..

"I'll let you report back to Tsunade" Sasuke said, leaping next to Naruto as they headed back to Konoha. "Whatever" Naruto said, looking at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. "Thanks.." he said, his words quiet as Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry about it, we're of the same village so it's only natural I'd help you out in a tough situation" Sasuke said, looking over to Naruto who growled. "As I said, I was capable of handling the situation" he said, looking at Sasuke who had that devious smirk on his pale features. "What?" Naruto scoffed, looking back in front of him. "Oh, nothing.. Just it seemed you didn't have anything under control at all" Sasuke replied casually before stopping, coming face to face with the blonde. "Mind your words, bastard" Naruto growled, his blue eyes flashing dangerously as Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever idiot" he said and moved around the male, continuing on with heading back to Konoha. "Ugh!" Naruto sighed, following behind the raven at a slower though almost equal pace. "See ya" Sasuke then said, disappearing as they both arrived at Konoha's gates.

"You got what?" Tsunade said, spitting out some sake as Naruto stood shamefully at her desk. "Who in the hell did this?" she said, her hands slamming down against her desk as she stood up on her feet. "The guys I was supposed to take out" Naruto responded quickly, though his eyes were to the floor. "Did you defeat them?" she asked, moving over next to Naruto who shook his head. "Sasuke did, he's already notified the anbu about their corpses" the blonde said as Tsunade nodded. "Good, but.. are you okay?" she asked, rubbing the blonde's back. "Yep, just fine" he smiled, though inside he was still shaken up. "Well go home and relax, or better yet treat yourself to some ramen.." Tsunade said, placing some money in Naruto's hand. "Good work" she added, patting Naruto's head as she returned to her seat. "Thanks, granny" Naruto chuckled and turned, leaving Tsunade's office in silence. "Yo, Naruto" Shikamaru said, meeting him out in the hallway. "Oh, hey Shikamaru" Naruto said, stopping a foot or two away from the male. "A few people put some flowers on Jiraiya's grave.." Shikamaru said, his voice gentle. "Thanks.." Naruto said, smiling before walking past the male.

.:Sasuke's POV:.

I couldn't get the image of Naruto's body out of my mind, not even when I was in bed with a female. All I could think about was the way his body was perfectly constructed, no flaws what so ever. I was lusting after the blonde, without even realizing it.

"Mmm, Sasuke.." Sakura moaned, grinding down against the raven who was seated against the headboard of the bed. "Hey, Sakura!" a voice called through her apartment door as she quickly got off of Sasuke. She wrapped a sheet around herself and went to the door, opening it as Naruto smiled. "What's up, wanna come for some ramen?" he asked, looking in behind her as he froze. "Or not.." he snarled as Sasuke came up behind Sakura, his slate eyes flashing darkly. "Uhh.. sorry Naruto" Sakura said, her cheeks turning a soft red as she watched him walk down the stairs. "Sasuke?" Sakura said, looking away from Naruto as she watched the male quickly get dressed. "I have some things to take care of" Sasuke said, walking past Sakura as he hurried down the stairs after Naruto. "Ookay.." Sakura growled, walking back into her apartment as she slammed the door. "Hey, Naruto!" Sasuke called from behind the blonde who kept walking, his fists clenched in anger. "Go back to Sakura, seems you two were having a swell time" Naruto spat and turned as Sasuke grabbed his arm. His body was spun around, his blue eyes widening somewhat as he was now inches from the raven's pale face.

.:Naruto's POV:.

I could feel his slate eyes burning through my blue ones, it was.. alluring. It was like the world stopped moving, and only us two were the ones in it. I swear I could have seen him make a move to kiss me but then again, that could just be my imagination. Still, I wouldn't mind kissing those ice cold lips.. One last time.

"What?" Naruto said, his voice dark as he eyed Sasuke. "Listen, I'm sorry about mocking you earlier.." he said, his voice almost sympathetic. "Sure you are, bastard" Naruto growled, ripping his arm free of Sasuke's grip as he turned to the right, heading for Ichiraku ramen. "I really am!" Sasuke said, running after him. "Prove it" Naruto said, looking back at the raven who stopped. "How?" he asked, coming up next to Naruto who shrugged. "Buy me all the ramen I want" he said, taking a seat on a stool as Sasuke sighed. "Fine.." he said, taking a seat next to him. "You know what I like, old man!" Naruto exclaimed to the guy who nodded with a smile, getting to work on preparing the ramen. "It's not like you to be so selfless" Naruto said through bites of his ramen as he looked over at Sasuke. "Just shut up and eat, loser" the raven responded with a frown. "Whatever" Naruto laughed a bit, tipping the bowl up to his mouth as he happily drank back the broth. "It's amazing how you can eat so much.." Sasuke said with the shake of his head, smirking to Naruto's annoyed expression.

"Ohh, hello you two!" a girly voice came from behind the two as they turned, looking to Ino. "Fancy seeing you two here, at the same time" she said, taking a seat next to Sasuke who sighed lightly. "Hmm, something wrong?" Ino asked Sasuke who shook his head, looking back to Naruto. "Hii Ino!" the blonde smiled then turned his attention to yet another bowl of ramen. "Oh Sasuke, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight?" Ino asked hopefully, watching Sasuke closely. "Uhh.." the raven began to speak before Ino kissed his cheek lightly. "It's okay, I know you'll say yes" she giggled and left, leaving the male sitting in silence. "Seems the rumors are true" Naruto said, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Sasuke. "Rumors?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow curiously as Naruto stood up. "You're a womanzing bastard" Naruto said rather bluntly before thanking the owner and leaving. "Come again!" the old man called to Naruto who waved, disappearing in the crowd of people. "Here" Sasuke said, paying for all of the ramen as he ran out to find Naruto.

.:Sasuke's POV:.

That damn blonde really knows how to get me going. So unbelievably innocent then at the last minute turns into a complete asshole! But I guess I can't complain, at least he didn't want to avoid me completely. Maybe he likes me? Or better yet, maybe he's playing hard to get!

.:Naruto's POV:.

That son of a bitch! Sucking up to me like some child to their parent, how stupid does he think I am? Is buying me ramen really going to make me forgive him after mocking me constantly? Well, I guess but even so! I hate him, more than I do vegetables. I hate Sasuke Uchiha!


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasuke.. more.." the blonde groaned softly, his hands gripping the white bedsheets as the raven pumped harder into him. "Like that..?" Sasuke breathed lightly, his left hand moving up and down on the blonde's thick member. "Mm.. yes" Naruto purred between moans, his muscles twitching with each powerful thrust given by the raven. "O..oh Sasuke, yes!" Naruto moaned loudly, his knees daring to give out against the waves of pleasure. "Almost there.." Sasuke groaned, his hands on Naruto's hips until he felt a spiral of heat twist just below his stomach. "Mmf.." Naruto's face fell against the matress as he soon released, Sasuke following afterwards until.. "Sasuke, you awake in there?" a voice immediately woke the Uchiha up who groaned, extremely annoyed. "What is it?" Sasuke growled, sitting up as he blinked. Pulling back the sheets he eyed his boxers, sticky just as the white sheets were. "Fuck.." he cursed, sighing deeply as he slid out of bed. "I'll be a bit late today, but meet me there!" he called to the one outside. "Oh, okay!" the voice said before he listened to their footsteps die down.

"Damn dreams.." Sasuke sighed, stripping his bed free of the sheets as he carried them to his laundry room. He then stripped from his boxers and headed for his washroom, a shower definitely calling. Once in the shower his tensed member soon eased against the cold water, just as his burning muscles did. "That idiot.." Sasuke breathed in lightly, turning the water to a warmer temperature as he began to wash his body and hair. "Umm.. Hi Naruto!" Hinata said, blushing a bit as she watched the blonde take a seat in Ichiraku ramen. "Oh, hello Hinata" Naruto smiled, ordering his usual ramen before turning back to the female. "What're you doing here?" he asked curiously, resting his chin on his arm that was propped up on the counter. "W..well I was just going to get something to eat and then go train" Hinata said, her face turning a darker red as Naruto laughed. "Well if that's so, old man.. Make that two ramen!" Naruto said as Hinata gasped. "Oh no Naruto.. You don't have to" she said shyly but went silent as Naruto brushed her words aside. "Don't worry, I know how hard you train so you deserve it" he said, his eyes gleaming at the ramen placed in front of him.

"Finally, you're here" Ino hissed lightly, her body seductively sprawled out amongst her sheets. "Yeah, sorry.. had to shower and stuff" Sasuke responded, stripping himself of his freshly put on clothes. "Ooh.. okay" Ino said, flipping her blonde hair back behind her shoulders as Sasuke leaned down over her. "Hey Hinata, since I don't have a mission today.. Mind if I come watch you train?" Naruto asked after finishing his sixth bowl of ramen. "U..um sure!" Hinata said, blushing once more as she finished her first bowl. "Great, let's go now!" the blonde smiled, paying for the ramen as he stood up. "O..okay" she said and stood up, bowing to the old man before walking out with Naruto. "N..Naruto, would you mind helping me train?" Hinata suddenly asked as she walked side by side with him. "Oh, help you train?" Naruto asked, looking down at the female who nodded. "Sure!" he said with a grin, his blue eyes looking ahead of him. "Thank you" Hinata said with a shy smile, moving her hands behind her back as the two walked in silence to the open field training grounds.

"Sasuke, what's wrong with you today?" Ino asked as Sasuke sat on the edge of her bed. "Hm?" he blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. "You seem distant, and you didn't even last that long this time.." she said with a pathetic pout. "Oh uh.. sorry I'm just a bit stressed" he said as he stood up, pulling his pants on. "Aw, want me to make that bad stress go away?" Ino said seductively. "No thanks" Sasuke responded a bit coldly as he got dressed completely. "I'll see you around" he said and left Ino's place in silence. "Fine then" Ino growled, going into her washroom to shower. "Sasukee!" Sakura called to the raven who sighed in annoyance, looking at the female from the corner of his eye. "I can't come over, I need to take care of some things" he responded and disappeared, leaving her standing silently in confusion. "Sasuke.." she sighed and walked away, a disappointed scowl on her features. "Woah, you're pretty good at this!" Naruto said, dodging Hinata's kick with ease. "Hehe, thanks!" Hinata giggled shyly, raising her leg to kick once again.

.:Naruto's POV:.

Hinata is so awesome, she's pretty cute too. Haha but even so, why do I find myself thinking back to Sasuke? Aw fuck him, the stupid womanzier is probably with some other easy lay just like every night. Who could be so low as to sleeping with him?

Later that evening Naruto found himself at Kiba's place, partying with a bunch of others. "Came along again huh Naruto?" Kiba laughed, nudging the blonde who pouted. "Oh shut up!" he said as Kiba laughed once more, dancing to the beat of the music. "Lighten up, it's a party" the canine loving male said as he tugged Naruto over, dancing alongside him. "Finnee.." Naruto sighed, his blonde hair swaying lightly as he began to dance. From the far side of the room the raven watched in silence, his slate eyes flickering lustfully regardless of the females surrounding him. "Oh Sasuke, you look sooo hot" Sakura said with a squeal. The Uchiha had dressed in tight black pants along with a black muscle shirt, complimenting every muscle perfectly. "Mhm, so do you" he said, his words with no meaning as he kept his eyes on Naruto. "Um.. Hi Naruto" Hinata said out of nowhere as Naruto turned, looking down at Hinata. "Oh, hey Hinata!" Naruto smiled as Kiba walked away, leaving the two alone. "Wanna dance?" the blonde then asked as Hinata blushed, but nodded anyway.

Sasuke who was still watching bit down on his bottom lip, not realizing he drew blood until the last minute. "Hey.. ladies.. Care to dance?" Sasuke asked both Ino and Sakura who quickly nodded. In a quick moment Sasuke had both females grinding up against him as they all moved to the beat of the music. Naruto, who wasn't paying attention now clued in to the three just so many feet from him. He scanned over them in silence, his eyes narrowing slightly before he turned away - his attention back on Hinata. "Anything wrong, Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she followed the raven's gaze. "Nope" Sasuke responded, his hands snaking around her hips as Ino continued to grind up against him. "Oh uh, Naruto I have to go.." Hinata said after dancing next to the blonde for about a half hour. "Aww, well see you around Hinata!" Naruto smiled, watching her disappear into the crowd before Kiba returned. "Sweet, you got to dance with her" he laughed, feeling Naruto gently punch his arm. "Can you spare a dance for me?" he asked as Naruto's face dropped but with a shrug he agreed.

Naruto and Kiba danced to the beat of the music, their bodies coming close to one another as the lights flickered against their eyes. Sasuke, who had taken to watching felt yet another surge of jealousy strike his heart. "Excuse me ladies.." the raven said as he pushed through the crowd, coming to a stop now only so little feet away from the two males. "Hey uh, Naruto.." Kiba said, removing his hands from the blonde's hips as they both looked to Sasuke. "Why's he watching us?" Kiba asked as Naruto shrugged, a scowl on his features as Sasuke approached them. "Can I have this dance?" he asked the blonde who blinked, looking over to Kiba. "See ya around, Naruto" Kiba said, walking away as the blonde sighed. "Well?" Sasuke said as Naruto reluctantly took his hand. Soon the two were dancing, though Naruto was managing to keep his distance despite Sasuke's attempts at getting close to him. "I, have to go.." Naruto said after only a few minutes before turning away from Sasuke. "Wait.." Sasuke said but groaned, watching the blonde disappear into the crowd.

.:Sasuke's POV:.

I was so damn close to letting him know my 'feelings'. Hell, is it wrong that I'm only doing this to get in his pants? I mean I do it to the ladies, though of course they're airheads. Like I'd actually love them, that's so hilarious I think I might cry! No, not really but still.. Is Naruto really that sharp, he knows my plans?

"Ouch, got rejected" Kiba said, looking to Sasuke who growled. "Shut up, dog boy" the raven snapped, turning away as Kiba laughed. "Naruto isn't easy you know, he's not like those idiotic females" he said, smirking at Sasuke's frozen body. "I know what your plans are, and I'm quite sure Naruto does as well" he said, his tone almost mocking Sasuke who glared at him. "Don't go blabbering shit you don't know anything about" Sasuke said and began to walk away, his slate eyes burning with anger. "Ass.." Kiba snorted and turned back to the party, his eyes scanning for Naruto in the crowd. Naruto, who was no longer at the party had taken to walking home in silence. Little did he know that Sasuke was silently following behind him, making sure to keep quiet and not noticed. Determination was flowing throughout him, as was this scalding lust for the blonde. As Naruto approached his apartment he stopped, gazing behind him as Sasuke quickly hid, his heart racing. "Hm.." the blonde huffed and entered his apartment, closing the door behind him.

Inside Naruto sighed, removing his shirt as he tossed it onto his living room floor. He was somewhat tired though he knew sleep was far from his thoughts. "Uh, Naruto?" Sasuke called as he knocked on the blonde's door, standing straight when Naruto opened it. Immediately Sasuke's eyes lowered to the blonde's exposed upper half, his tongue sliding over his lips slowly. "What?" Naruto asked, raising a brow as Sasuke snapped out of his trance. "I was just wondering, wanna have lunch tomorrow?" he asked, trying to be as innocent as possible. "I don't know, my schedule is pretty booked" Naruto lied, crossing his arms over his chest. Sasuke once again found himself taking in the sight of the blonde's body, looking at the ripples of his muscles. "I'll pay?" Sasuke insisted as he looked back to Naruto's unimpressed face. "Hm.." the blonde thought, leaning to the side a bit before sighing. "Sure, I'll meet you at Ichiraku ramen tomorrow" he said and with that, closed the door in Sasuke's face.

The following day Naruto met Sasuke at Ichiraku ramen, though much to his disappointment Sakura also showed up. "Aw, can you buy me some tooo Sasuke?" she begged as Sasuke sighed, ordering a small ramen for her. Naruto slowly ate his ramen, his stomach churning as he sighed. "Heey!" a voice came from behind Naruto as arms soon wrapped around the blonde's neck. "Kiba!" Naruto blinked, perking to the brown haired male who took a seat next to him. "What'cha doing?" he asked, ordering a bowl of ramen for himself as he looked to Naruto. "Pigging out" Naruto laughed, a smile now on his features as Sasuke snorted silently. "Oh, hey Sakura.. Sasuke" Kiba said, waving to the two before looking back to Naruto. "Wanna come over tonight?" Kiba asked, immediately digging into his bowl of ramen when it was placed in front of him. "Hmm, for what?" Naruto asked through a bite of ramen, his blue eyes holding curiousity. "I don't know, just to hang out I guess" Kiba said, smirking at Sasuke's murderous glare.

"So who's all going to be there?" Naruto asked Kiba as the four of them walked down the main street of Konoha. "Well.. Shikamaru agreed to coming over, so did Choji, Lee, Shino and I'm pretty sure Neji said he'd come over too" Kiba replied, walking with his arms behind his head. "Ohh.." Naruto said, taking in the words that were spoken. "There's going to be.. booooze" Kiba said in a hushed tone, a chuckle erupting from Naruto. "Can I come?" Sakura asked happily but frowned when Kiba shook his head. "No girls allowed, especially of your type" he scoffed, giving a wink to Naruto who held in another chuckle. "I'll pick you up at, 7?" he then said to the blonde who nodded. "Sounds good, Tsunade hasn't got any missions planned for me yet so I'll be there" he said, giving Kiba the thumbs up before heading back to his apartment.

.:Naruto's POV:.

Well that lunch date with Sasuke was a total blow over. But I guess I can't complain, I mean at least I got SOME time with him. Now Kiba wants me to come over to his place though. And there's going to be booze? I might as well go, he's a cool guy and super easy to get along with. I wonder how Sasuke's taking it though, it seems he was rather cold today.

.:Sasuke's POV:.

I absolutely, positively HATE Kiba Inuzuka! That bastard getting his nose stuck in business that doesn't even involve him. Ugh, if only I didn't have to keep my plans hid. I'd totally destroy his already dog ugly face. But screw him, invited or not I'm going to crash that party!


	3. Chapter 3

The night of Kiba's party Naruto dressed in casual clothes; faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt with his clan's symbol on the backside. When Kiba arrived to pick him up he eagerly went with him, not realizing Sasuke, as usual was keeping a watch on him. "Excited to get totally hammered?" Kiba asked as he walked next to Naruto. "Hell yes!" the blonde said, pumping a fist into the air as Kiba laughed. When they arrived at Kiba's place Naruto was greeted by the other guys who patted him on the shoulder before returning to their spots in the living room. "So, why exactly did we not agree to inviting any girls?" Shikamaru said, though not annoyed. "Well, it seems that bastard Sasuke has got them all under his spell" Kiba snarled as Naruto laughed. "Hey now, Hinata, Temari and TenTen aren't under his spell" the blonde said as the other males agreed.

"So, Naruto about you and Hinata.." Kiba began as all eyes were now on the blonde. "Oh, don't you dare think her and I are together" Naruto said, pointing a finger in a playful yet threatening manner. "Chill, chill!" he laughed, waving his hand back and forth. "I was just curious" he said innocently as Lee gave Naruto the thumbs up. "You should totally go for Hinata, she's wonderful!" Lee said youthfully as Neji snorted. "If you were to hurt her though, I'd have to break some bones in your body" he said as the room fell silent. "Kidding" he said, smirking a bit as Naruto gulped. "Let's get, drinking!" Shino said out of the random before Kiba nodded, moving into his kitchen. "Come and get iiiit!" he called after only a short moment before they all piled into the kitchen. "This.. is so youthfully delicious!" Lee exclaimed, holding his glass up before downing it in one go. "Careful Lee, don't drink it too fast or we'll have you destroying my house" Kiba joked, passing Naruto a glass.

By times midnight had made it's appearance everyone was either buzzed or absolutely wasted. Naruto was laying over the arm of Kiba's sofa, his blonde hair a mess as he groaned lightly. "Dude, Naruto you're like.. Woah!" Lee said, wobbling over to the blonde before he toppled over. Kiba had passed out beneath his kitchen table due to Neji claiming the top of it. Shino on the other hand was freaking out over his bugs, screaming each time one happened to appear on his hand. "Okay guys, I nee-" Naruto began to speak but rolled off of the couch, his face flushed. When morning came Naruto was curled up next to both Lee and Shino, snoring softly. Kiba was the first to wake up, but the last to throw up - excluding Naruto who didn't. "That, was awesome last night" the blonde said, leaning against Kiba's kitchen wall as he eyed the other males. "My head is killing me" Neji groaned, slamming his head against the table as Shino twitched at the sound.

Meanwhile Sasuke had failed to crash the party, his time was used up by spending his night with both Sakura and Ino. His patience was wearing extremely thin, as was his ability to hold himself back from taking Naruto against his own will. When the raven finally was able to leave he lazily headed back to his house to shower and dress, deciding today was the day he'd make Naruto his. Though, someone caught his attention as he stopped. It was Naruto, also heading back to his own place. "Hey, Naruto!" Sasuke called to the blonde who looked over in his direction, his expression not changing. "Hi" Naruto said plainly, looking up to the Uchiha who smiled a bit. "Wanna come over tonight?" Sasuke asked as Naruto blinked, stepping back some. "Is Sakura or any of your other girls going to be there?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "No, just you" Sasuke said. "Fine, but I'll only be staying until 10" Naruto responded and began walking to his apartment.

.:Naruto's POV:.

Okay, Sasuke all of a sudden wants me coming over to his place? Something definitely has to be up! But, what if he actually wants to spend time with me? I guess I just have to wait and see how things go. He wouldn't try to make a move towards me, at least I don't think he would.

When Naruto reached his apartment he sighed, his head now pounding from the night before. "That was definitely an awesome night" he said, stripping down to nothing before getting into the shower. As the hot water poured down over his body he leaned against the shower wall, his muscles tensing and easing. "I wonder why Sasuke wants me to come over.." he said to himself softly as he closed his eyes. Shortly afterwards he was out of the shower, soaking wet with water as he moved into his kitchen, completely naked. Oblivious to the one who was standing inside at his front door he went about towel drying his hair until he noticed. "S..Sasuke?" Naruto yelled, his face turning red as he tried to cover himself up. The Uchiha plainly smirked, approaching the blonde slowly. "Guess I now know what you do in your free time.." Sasuke whispered softly, shivers immediately going down Naruto's back.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked, backing up against his counter as Sasuke blocked any ways of escape. "Just came to see you.." the Uchiha replied, his slate eyes flickering lustfully. "Get out.." Naruto said, his voice almost a squeak as Sasuke pressed his waist to the blonde's. "Sasuke.." he snarled though gasped when his arms were raised above his head. "I want you Naruto.. No.. I need you.." Sasuke said, his words gentle as Naruto struggled, blushing a dark red. "What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto growled, his blue eyes halfway shut as Sasuke chuckled. "I'm interested in you Naruto.. Only you" he said, whispering into the blonde's ear. "Let go of me.." Naruto said, tensing as Sasuke pressed against his waist even more. "I know you want me just as bad as I want you.." the raven hissed, biting Naruto's neck gently as he flinched. "Bastard.." he managed to say through a groan. "Give yourself to me.." Sasuke said, his tongue trailing down Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke.. Let go of me!" Naruto said, raising his knee to hit the Uchiha in the stomach. Though his plans failed when he was pinned completely against the counter. "Don't resist.." Sasuke hissed once more, his free hand sliding down over Naruto's body. "Fuck.." the raven twitched, his member growing hard from within his pants as his fingers trailed over Naruto's abs. "Ngh.. Sasuke.. please" Naruto whined softly, struggling to get free until he felt Sasuke's hand on his member. "Seems you want otherwise.." the Uchiha grinned, his hand sliding up and down against the blonde's thick member, his thumb caressing the tip. "Mm.." Naruto moaned gently, his knees going weak as he bit down on his bottom lip. "Give in.." Sasuke smirked slyly, pumping Naruto's member even more as the blonde groaned, his hips bucking against the other male's hand. "That's more like it.." Sasuke said, pleased as he began to leave bite marks along the blonde's neck. "B..bastard.." Naruto breathed out lightly, his hands still held above his head as he remained helpless.

.:Sasuke's POV:.

I didn't actually think barging in on him would turn out to be so good. Hell, that wasn't even the best part. And more of a matter, I can't even believe he'd give in to me so easily. Maybe he didn't see into my plan? Or maybe he's got one of his own?

Naruto moaned, his head tilting back as Sasuke continued to fondle him. It felt amazing, regardless of it making him feel uneasy he enjoyed every second of it. "More.." the blonde said, licking his lips free of the drool that had appeared. "Naughty boy.." Sasuke chuckled, licking his thumb free of the pre-cum that had began to seep out of Naruto's member. Then, raising two fingers to Naruto's mouth he smirked. "Ngh.." Naruto groaned lightly, his body burning before he took Sasuke's fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking them. "How obedient" Sasuke purred with delight, shivering against Naruto's tongue before removing his fingers from his mouth. Rather forcefully the Uchiha turned Naruto around, his back now facing the Uchiha who was enjoying every minute of this 'play time'. "Get ready.." Sasuke said lustfully until someone barged in through the front door.

"Naruto!" Kiba said, panting lightly as Sasuke froze. Slowly the Uchiha looked back over his shoulder, his slate eyes dimming as Kiba growled. "Get the hell away from him you filthy bastard" he said, moving forward a step as Sasuke smirked. "Hey, he's the one who wants it" he said with a shrug, licking his lips in a mocking manner. "Naruto.." Kiba looked to the blonde who was leaned over the counter, tears pouring down his cheeks. "Let him go.." the brown haired male threatened, stepping forward some more as Sasuke sneered. "And who's going to stop me?" Sasuke asked with a dark laugh. "Let him go!" Kiba got ready to rush forward but stopped when Sasuke was slammed up against the wall on the other side of the kitchen. "Get the hell out of my house.." Naruto snarled, his blue eyes flickering a dangerous red. "Just had to spoil it, didn't you Kiba?" Sasuke asked as he smacked into the male's shoulder before leaving.

Kiba soon approached Naruto who had leaned over his sink, throwing up constantly. "Naruto..?" Kiba asked, his voice gentle as he moved beside the male. "You okay..?" he said, patting the blonde's back gently who shivered from his touch. "I'm fine.." Naruto responded, more tears flowing down his cheeks as his stomach churned. "Are you sure..?" Kiba asked again, leaning down to look at Naruto's face. "Thank you, Kiba.." Naruto said between deep breaths while trying to stop his tears. "Hey, it's no problem.." Kiba said, blinking as Naruto leaned against him. "I wanted to stop him but.. He kept pestering me.." the blonde said, wincing slightly as Kiba sighed. "He's filth.." he said as he lightly ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. "I'll make sure he doesn't touch you again.." Kiba said almost in a whisper as Naruto sighed, nodding his head. "I'd like to be left alone though.." the blonde said as Kiba nodded, leaving after a few moments.

Later that evening Sasuke had completely avoided his time with Ino and Sakura, not wanting anything to do with them. There was an unbelievable pain in his chest, one he wished would vanish. "You're pathetic.." he winced at those words when Shikamaru had confronted him, damn did Kiba know how to gossip. "I have to apologize.." the Uchiha sighed to himself as he eyed the dimming sky. Meanwhile Naruto lazed around in his house, his head pounding from crying so much until a knock made him perk. "Hello?" Naruto said, his voice weak as he sat up. "It's me.." Sasuke said as he walked in through the front door. "Listen I'm so-" his words were cut off as Naruto smacked him, his fist colliding with the raven's pale face. "You bastard, you fucking bastard!" Naruto growled through clenched teeth as his blonde hair lightly hung down, not suspended by his usual forehead protector. "Get out, right now!" he said, his body shaking with anger.

The following days were awkward, a smile absent on Naruto's face. "Naruto, you alright?" Shikamaru asked, looking to the blonde who was blankly staring at his bowl of ramen. "Huh? Oh.. yeah" he said, picking at the noodles in his bowl. "Hm.. okay" Shikamaru said with a sigh, his eyes coming to rest on a figure standing behind Naruto. "Uh.. Naruto" Shikamaru said as the blonde blinked, finally sensing a presence behind him. He turned his head, his blue eyes dimming as he looked up at Sasuke. "Can we.. talk?" Sasuke asked as Naruto immediately looked back down to his bowl of ramen, his body shaking slightly. "I think you'd better le-" Shikamaru began to speak before Sasuke butted in. "Shut up, this doesn't concern you" he spat, looking back to Naruto. "It's important.." the raven said, almost begging for Naruto talk with him. "Shikamaru.. If I don't come back in 10 minutes, find me" Naruto said as he rose to his feet, paying for his barely eaten ramen.

Outside the two walked in silence, side by side as Sasuke ignored the hello's from a few females. Naruto kept his eyes to the ground as he walked, though remaining on guard in case Sasuke were to make a move towards him again. Eventually they reached a deserted area, the silence growing even stronger until Sasuke spoke. "Listen Naruto.. I'm sorry for what I did.." he began, sighing lightly. "I don't know what came over me.. It's just.." he paused, trying to sort through his words as Naruto waited for an explaination. "I've liked you for the longest time now.. And I guess I haven't really found out how to tell you" Sasuke said, scratching his head as he laughed slightly. "So you force yourself onto me?" Naruto said, raising a brow as he scowled. "No, it's not like that it's.." Sasuke sighed, shaking his head as he began to walk away. "Don't go" Naruto said suddenly, grabbing ahold of the Uchiha's arm.

"To be honest, I did enjoy that.. Despite it being an incredible surprise.." Naruto said, his cheeks flushing a soft pink. "You were using me though, weren't you?" he asked, looking up to Sasuke as his blue eyes flickered against the male's cold slate ones. "I know how you treat women, you sleep with them.. Pretend you love them.." Naruto said, lowering his head. "Yeah, that's women" Sasuke said plainly, tilting Naruto's chin up. "I've never really learned how to be 'gentle' with another person" Sasuke said, staring down at Naruto. "I act on impulse.. I act on lust" he said rather shamefully. "Pervert" Naruto spat, backing up somewhat. "Well I'm not your toy, nor will I let you touch me again" the blonde said and walked past the raven in silence. Coldly, Sasuke stood there feeling as though a knife tore through his very body. "I will though.. Teach you how to be gentle.." Naruto said, a small smirk on his face before he left Sasuke alone.

.:Naruto's POV:.

Did I really just agree to teaching this pervert on how to be gentle? Ugh, oh well. I guess I can't resist him, even if he is a womanizing bastard.. I've always secretly cared for him. I mean hell, when he came back to the village I wanted to kiss him. I'm bad..

.:Sasuke's POV:.

So, the Uzumaki is going to teach the almighty Uchiha to be gentle? I'm going to LOVE experiencing this. Wonder how things will turn out. Though, I know for sure I prefer fondling him over any female I've been with.


	4. Chapter 4

"Now Sasuke, if you want to win the heart of someone you need to shower them in your feelings.. Not lust, feelings of happiness, love, kindness" Naruto said, sitting on his sofa as Sasuke sighed, sitting across on the other sofa. "Buy them flowers, treat them to dinner" Naruto continued on with his little lecture. "You know, I think I know how to be gentle" Sasuke said, his slate eyes mirroring against Naruto's blue ones. "Oh?" Naruto blinked, watching the Uchiha walk over to him. "Is it like th-" Sasuke moved in to kiss Naruto but received a smack to the head. "Stop being so forceful!" Naruto whined, pushing him away. "Fine!" Sasuke sighed, slumping down on the floor.

Sasuke laid there for a few moments, his attention locked on the white ceiling above until he blinked watching Naruto move ontop of him. "Naruto?" Sasuke said, trying to sit up but instead got pushed back down. "Stay still" Naruto growled threateningly as Sasuke felt his pants slowly move off. Confusion was coiled around the Uchiha's mind as he listened to the sound of his shirt being ripped off. "Naru-" he tried to speak once more but was silenced by a groan from Naruto. "Shut up.." the blonde whined, pressing down against Sasuke's waist. The Uchiha now cluing in hesitantly removed Naruto's shirt, eying his perfect upper half until he watched Naruto remove his pants. Soon the two were naked, their bodies against one another as Naruto lightly teased him. "This.. ngh.. is payback.." the blonde moaned, fondling his own member as Sasuke growled.

"You idiot.." Sasuke said, watching Naruto closely as his member grew stiff. "Don't you dare try anything.." Naruto warned, his body beginning to twitch as he continued to fondle his member. "Naruto!" Sasuke growled louder as the blonde smiled innocently. "Oh, is this what you want?" Naruto asked, pressing down onto Sasuke's member with his ass lightly. "Oh fuck.." Sasuke moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head somewhat as Naruto began to tease the Uchiha once more. "Mm.. it is.." Naruto purred before getting off of him, his head moving towards Sasuke's lower half. "What are you doing.." Sasuke breathed lightly before gasping, feeling Naruto's mouth close around his member's tip. Sucking lightly the blonde groaned, sliding the Uchiha's member deeper into his throat until he gagged. "Ngh.. Naruto" Sasuke moaned, arching his back as his fingers became tangled in the blonde's hair.

"You're ready.." Naruto smirked after a few more minutes of sucking, his mouth dripping with saliva as Sasuke watched him with half shut eyes. "Ready..?" Sasuke groaned, his once pale face now flushed a light pink. "Watch.." Naruto purred, leaning back over Sasuke's member with his ass as he pressed down. Slowly Naruto felt Sasuke's rod penetrate him, immediately tensing his muscles as he moaned loudly. "Ugh.. damn it.." Sasuke leaned his head back, his member throbbing uncontrollably until he felt Naruto completely devour his length. "Take over now Sasuke.. and be gentle.." Naruto said through a small gasp, his blue eyes watering from the sharp though pleasurable waves of pain shooting throughout his body. As Sasuke remained on his back Naruto growled lowly, slamming down hard onto Sasuke's length as they both moaned at the same time. "Now Sasuke.." Naruto whined, biting down on his bottom lip.

Sasuke twitched, his body in a state of shock before he shifted his weight. Soon he lifted Naruto up, his arms moving under the blonde's legs as he stood up with him. "Gentle.. Got'cha.." he said as he swallowed nervously. Despite is extreme urges to make a complete and absolute mess of Naruto he wanted to try this, to see what being gentle was like. It was only instinct when Sasuke pressed Naruto to the wall, his arms continuing to hold him up as he stared into the blonde's eyes. "Ready..?" he said almost breathlessly as Naruto nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks. Quickly though with a tender ease Sasuke began to pump himself in and out of Naruto, their moans at times meeting in unison as pleasure lashed throughout them. "Harder.." Naruto groaned after what seemed an eternity. "I thou-" Sasuke's words were cut off as Naruto dug his nails into his back.

"Naughty.." Sasuke said, an immediate sense of lust taking over him as he slammed into Naruto harder. "Ngh.. yes" Naruto groaned, his nails digging and sliding down Sasuke's back as the Uchiha growled in pleasure. "That's.. going to leave marks.." the Uchiha breathed heavily as Naruto managed a chuckle. "Good.. because you're mine.." he said, allowing Sasuke to kiss him this time. Their tongues collided with one another roughly as Naruto moaned to the heat building up just below his stomach. "I..I'm.." Naruto moaned, burying his face in Sasuke's neck as the Uchiha pumped even harder into him. "Wait.." Sasuke snarled, pinning Naruto to the wall as he held him up with one hand. With the other he placed his thumb over Naruto's tip, blocking him from releasing. "S..Sasuke.." Naruto growled, being unable to resist.

"Wait.." Sasuke repeated as he quickened his thrusting before heat surged through his lower half. "Ngh.. damn.." he groaned, uncovering Naruto's tip as he moved his hand back under his leg to support him. "S..Sasuke..." the blonde was almost out of breath as his body began to twitch, his mind losing all sense of control. "Mmf.." Sasuke moaned, building up pleasure until he released into Naruto. At the feel of warmth inside of him at the moment Sasuke released Naruto cried out, warm seed seeping from his member as he slammed against Sasuke's member. The blonde decided to ride out the orgasm as did Sasuke who soon after sat Naruto down before falling back onto the floor, panting heavily. "T..That's gentle..?" he asked, looking to Naruto who collapsed beside him. "Well.. almost" he smiled innocently, his chest raising and falling as he tried to catch his breath.

As the two laid side by side Naruto found himself curling up in the raven's arms, a sense of peace in his mind. "You know what..?" Naruto said silently, his head nestled in the crook of Sasuke's neck. "Hmm..?" Sasuke said, his eyes closed as he ran his hand up and down the blonde's back. "I've wanted this for a long time.." Naruto admitted, his face burning as Sasuke chuckled. "So have I.." he said, thinking back to that dream. "Though.. this had meaning behind it.." Naruto said, closing his eyes as he sighed happily. "I think.. I love you, Sasuke" Naruto said, feeling Sasuke's body flinch. "Love..?" the Uchiha repeated the word as Naruto looked up at him, worry flickering in his eyes. "Yes.." Naruto said, eying Sasuke curiously. "I've never really thought about it until now but.. Why else would my thoughts be all about you?" Naruto asked as Sasuke chuckled.

"I think I love you too.." Sasuke eventually responded, holding Naruto protectively in his arms. "I honestly thought it was just about lust.. Truthfully I've found myself watching you, even when we were younger.. You were just so, addictive" Sasuke said but twitched at a small pinch. "What am I now?" Naruto whined in a playful way, a smirk immediately appearing on Sasuke's face. "Irresistable.." the raven said the word with a purr as he kissed Naruto's forehead. "Next time.. We'll play my way.. okay?" he said as Naruto tensed. "Weren't we playing both of our ways this time?" Naruto said as Sasuke laughed. "I'll show you just how irresistable you are, Naruto.." he said as Naruto shuddered. "It'll be payback for you teasing me this time.." Sasuke said with a seductive hiss.

.:Naruto's POV:.

So, I dominated the Uchiha for like what.. 20 minutes and then give in.. Wanting him? I can't help it, he's just so damn sexy. Plus, who wouldn't want the feel of a body like that against yours? Mmm.. damn! I want round two to hurry up and get here, though I'm nervous about Sasuke's playtime..

.:Sasuke's POV:.

That damn Naruto isn't as innocent as he appears, hell.. I really did believe I was going to lose control even with foreplay. I didn't realize just how wild he could get but hey, I wanted to find out didn't I? I'll be serious right now though.. I want Naruto to myself. I want to be able to make him happy in every possible way.

.:Naruto's POV:.

Oh god, now you're being possessive? Okay, Sasuke I get you like me and all but do you really have to be so crazy about me? Wait no.. I want this, don't mind me.. ahaha! But to say the least.. You're damn right I'm not as innocent as I appear. Watch your back Sasuke, I'll leave even more marks on it!

.:Sasuke's POV:.

Those'll leave scars you know! I won't complain though, damn did that feel good. Anyway, I knew you weren't innocent! That gives me all the more reason to teach a naughty boy like you a lesson. Don't worry though, I did honestly take a liking to that gentle stuff.. But it does NOT mean I'll always be gentle! It's almost impossible when it comes to you ya know!

.:Naruto's POV:.

You'll come to realize just how wild I can be, bastard. So I hope you realize, each time you get out of hand with me I'll get you back twice as hard.. I mean bad.


End file.
